


You’re In Love With Her

by the_rainbow_ship



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship
Summary: Based on a single sentence tumblr prompt:“You’re in love with her”
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You’re In Love With Her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!   
> Find me on tumblr @boat-in-a-bottle

Will sat on the top of the hill, the very same hill they’d spent so much time on whilst Dustin tried to contact Suzie. Now however, he sat alone. Tears of frustration threatening to fall as he stared up at the clouds. 

He should have realised that if he told El he was coming to visit Mike that she’d want to come too. He didn’t expect Mike to ask Will to give him and El space. Like, what the FUCK Mike? El wasn’t even supposed to be coming on this trip. 

He’d spent so many hours sitting on his bed and thinking about what he’d say to Mike when they were together again, and when they were finally together again Mike looked aggitated and figgity for all of an hour before Mike asked for space. 

He felt the anger boil yet again, ripping the grass beneath his fingertips and throwing it away like it was poisonous. “Stupid Mike” he chanted to himself, “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid”.

“I know I am”

Will’s eyes widened as his head whipped around, finding a disheveled Mike looking both guilty and a little sick. The air between them felt charged in a way it had only once before. When they argued about El. 

Mike took a seat beside him, and Will found himself recoiling. Mike couldn’t help but gasp at that, as though Will had stabbed him.

“I’m sorry I asked you to leave” Mike whispered, almost as though he was afraid to speak in case it chased Will away. When Will didn’t move, Mike continued. “I’m sorry that I invited her”. 

Will was going to be sick. El made it sound like it was the first she’d heard of it, but all along she was already going to be coming? Well, fuck that. 

“If I’d have known I would have stayed home, saved you the trouble of me being in your way” Will spat. He went to stand up when a gentle pressure closed around his wrist. Mike looked genuinely heartbroken, but he didn’t get to look how Will felt. 

“Will..” Mike tried, his voice was soft and tender and it felt like a hug. Except Will didn’t want to be comforted right now. He wanted to be mad. He was furious. 

“I get it, okay? You’re in love with her. Believe it or not, I know how love feels okay? I know how much it hurts, I know how it feels to be away from them for too long. I get it. But STOP acting as though she isn’t changing anything between us” Will shouted, jumping to his feet and standing over Mike. He needed to show that he was serious about this. He was sick to death of being second to his sister, at school, at home, and especially with Mike. 

“You know what Mike? You need to learn how to be in love AND have friends. It’s not one or the other and i’m sick of all of our arguments being about El. I’ll just go back home and El can tell me how you are instead.” 

Mike stared open mouthed, tears of his own were now smooth paths down his cheeks. “You’re in love?” he whispered, wiping absently at his eyes before laughing incredulously. “Right, that’s the sort of thing i’d know if I spent more time talking to you and less time thinking about you, huh?” 

“For God Sake, Mike! That’s what you got from what I said!?” Will somehow managed to shout louder than before, he walked away this time. He’d managed to reach the bottom of the hill before Mike was suddenly hugging him tightly from behind. 

Will felt his heart leap a little, why did Mike even care if Will was in love? It made no sense. Mike was spinning him around and holding his face in his hands. The next thing he knew, Mike’s lips were on his. Will was going to explode from the amount of emotion he’d been through in the last half hour. 

“El” Will said dumbly, just as an excuse to say something. 

“We’re not together anymore. I needed to see her in person to tell her that” Mike hadn’t let go of Will yet. Will was kind of hoping he never would. “I needed to stop fooling myself, telling myself I wanted her when I only ever wanted you”. 

Will leaned forward, so slowly that he barely noticed he was moving. He stopped just in front of Mike’s lips, talking to himself more than to Mike. 

“I love you Will, I’m sorry I tried to pretend I didn’t” 

Will laughed, wholeheartedly laughed. “We’re both so stupid, Mike” before their lips met once again.


End file.
